Weltraumsurfen
About weltraumsurfen is a RiskMC player that originated from ROBLOX, specifically the Risk Universalis community (hence the name RiskMC). Not much is known about him personally, other than that he ran in a close second alongside Adine in the RiskMC Elections of June. History Kebb Era Welt first joined the server when he was invited on the Risk Discord Server, back then the server was named "Riskcraft" under the player Maxpowerboy or simply "Kebb", Kebb also ran a Risk HOI4 server specifically meant for making Risk in HOI4, it is not known what happened to it. Anyways; Welt was known then as "Germanien" or simply "Germ" (coined term by other players). Welt joined the faction of Conganda alongside Camdo to venture and develop together. Kebb reformed the Riskcraft server along with the Discord, creating a new one. The Riskcraft servers original discord ward abandoned. In Kebb's era there were 4 generations, Gen 1, Gen 2, Gen 3 (Firushi first joined in this one) and Gen 4, the final Gen. Kebb abandoned Riskcraft and created the "Risk Republic" on the CivClassic server, Firushi tried to find the others but found it hard to traverse the thousands of blocks of oceans and the steep cliffs of the landmasses. Welt left out of frustration. Soon after, Josh rebelled along with many other players against Kebb, forcing him to leave and go into hiding. Enterprise Era Enterprise along with several other Kebb Era players founded Emporium and brought back the old Kebb map along with new reforms that bettered the community. Welt founded his own faction and broke off with Camdo, going to Norway, here he would remain until the First Reset, where it overhauled many of Emporiums Rule and Quirks, this is also where many players flocked to Emporium, forming the Gen 2 group (Firushi is in the Gen 1 Group). During the reset, Welt got rid of his white blob skin and "Germanien" nametag and replaced them with a skin of Pink Guy from TVFilthyFrank and renamed himself to the japanese translation of "Filthy Frank", making him into the cancerous edgy blob he was until the Second RiskMC Era Election Era Soon after, the first Emporium Elections arrived, where many players ran in it, Injuid, Surferrm(Surf), Hetzer and many more ran in this election, Welt did not run in this one. Enterprise had a mental breakdown over how Surf was winning and the people on the server were minorly against it. Enterprise called the election off for a few moments before changing his mind and instating Surf as the Community Moderator. He was demoted just days later for Admin Abuse (maybe a week idk). Soon after Re-Elections began, this time Welt ran, soon uniting with Adine because of similar policies and rules, the Kesku-Franku Party was born, Welt lost some votes because of that, they both campaigned for equality and neutralism before Josh beat them by a few votes, Kesku-Franku came into a close second and planned to re-run. Post Election Era Enterprise instated a second reset and a possible replacement of the legendary Earth Map. With a second overhaul coming soon, all of this due to the RiskMC server dying and not being played as much. Welt couldn't play due to his internet being absolute shit. Enterprise enstated a violent end to Gen 2 by enacting 'The Burge' or simply "Purge". Welt's faction along with all of his items were destroyed in its wake. The First RiskMC died following the Burge. Second RiskMC Era On July 16th, Enterprise, now pod_s, recreated RiskMC. Long after the first one was shut down in August. Welt was not informed about this, until July 20th of that same month, when he returned a different person. Now his MC user name was simply 'weltraumsurfen', he also had his old Germanien skin back. Welt reunited with many people from the past and went on the found the Mountain Valley Commune, which would become apart of The United Confederation of Eden. pod_s began a vote to reset the server on July 30th, and Welt plans to continue Eden in a new era. The New Era being the revival of the old RiskMC map from the Kebb and Enterprise Era's.